Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
Browsers, and other programs, may include the capability to include add-on toolbars to the browser interface. The toolbar may be presented as a graphical bar on which onscreen buttons, icons, menus or other input or output elements may be placed. Third-party developers may create add-on toolbars that add functionality to the browser. Users, at their discretion, may install toolbars in which they are interested.
One type of toolbar, called an “affinity” toolbar, is a toolbar that is branded by a particular advertiser, company, or other entity to include a theme or to provide information in which the user is interested. For example, a shoe retailer may release an affinity toolbar that includes the retailer's logo and includes a link to a news feed relating to new products/services or offers from the retailer.
Toolbar creation tools are known that allow users to create toolbars by graphically selecting objects that are to be included in the toolbar. The users may then offer the created toolbar to other users, such as through a web site.